Dyin In Her Lab Tonight
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Tony is waiting for Abby after work one night when the chemical alarm goes off. Naturally he rushes to her rescue but is it really an emergency and which one winds up in the hospital? Not character death and this is absolutely 100% NOT! bashing Abby or Tony. ONESHOT! COMPLETE! Unless you want Abby's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own NCIS just the song at the end. **

Tony sat at his desk and starred at his watch. It was almost eight o'clock and he was starving. Unfortunately he had agreed to give Abby a ride home since her car was in the shop and he could not leave until she was ready to go. Suddenly he heard a high pitched screaming noise. It was the toxic radiation and toxic substance siren and it was coming from Abby's lab. Tony panicked Abby had said something about cleaning one of her machine or something. What if she had knocked something over and unleashed a toxic gas? Tony jumped over his desk and raced towards Abby's lab. Not wasting time on the elevator he took the stairs two at a time jumping down the last three when he reached her floor. He practically teleported from the stairs to her lab. He grabbed the door handle and pushed it didn't budge. So he tried again this time shoving with all his strength. The door was locked and the siren was still screaming.

"Where the hell is security?" Tony hissed.

Horrible images filled his head. Finding Abby on the floor, seeing her loaded into an ambulance, waiting at the hospital, Gibbs giving him nasty looks, a doctor saying she was gone, Everybody crying in group hug except for him because he had been shoved away, Vance yelling at him, Gibbs ignoring him Ziva and McGee taunting him, Ducky and Jimmy preforming her autopsy, the funeral, Gibbs saying that he hated him and he wished that he had died instead of Abby.

"ARRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" Tony cried as he shoved his fist through the window.

His hands bled and he felt pain surge through his body as he was cut climbing through the window. He ignored his pain though. Right now Abby was the only person in the world who mattered. He refused to let her die on his watch.

Gibbs burst through the doors of Bethesda. He had returned from a quick dinner and evening and coffee at his favorite diner and had just poured himself a drink. When he got the phone call every parent dreads. His child had been taken to the hospital. He had allowed his glass to shatter on the floor as he raced out of his house. He had also violated every traffic law imaginable as he raced to the hospital.

"Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" Gibbs barked at the receptionist.

"Room two twelve." The receptionist replied recognizing Gibbs and knowing who he was looking for without having to ask.

Gibbs ran in the direction of room two twelve. The doctor was just leaving the room when Gibbs arrived.

"How bad is it doc?" Gibbs demanded.

"Agent Gibbs?" The doctor asked.

Gibbs nodded.

"Well the good news is there is no permanent damage. I would like the patient to stay overnight just to be safe. They were brought in just in time." The doctor explained.

"What about the patient's cuts?" Gibbs asked.

"Well he was brought in with his arms, legs, and torso filled with glass. Thankfully we were able to remove all of it and he only needed stiches in a few locations of the torso and one on the wrist because the shard was near a vein and we wanted to be safe." The doctor explained.

"Will there be scars?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing to significant." The doctor assured.

"Can I go in?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." The doctor replied before heading off to another patient.

"What the hell happened DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked entering his agent's room.

"I had a panic attack boss. Pretty bad one." Tony explained.

"I know that. What I am interested in is why the hell you broke into Abby's lab and why we now have to replace a window and why you had glass all over your body?" Gibbs replied.

"I was waiting for her to be ready to go home in the bullpen when suddenly I heard a toxic substance alarm. So I ran to her lab and it was locked so broke the window." Tony replied.

"Well what was the siren?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh Tony! I am so so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Abby cried bursting into the room.

"Hi Abbs. Now what was the siren?!" Gibbs barked.

"I can answer that." The doctor replied entering.

Gibbs was shooting daggers at him with his eyes.

"I came by to leave Tony's chart for the doctor who will be taking over for me when I get off and could not help but overhear your question." The doctor replied.

"You may want to talk to Goth lab coat chick over there about her choice of music when she is working in her lab. No offense but I don't think a song with a siren in the background that well listen for yourself." The doctor replied.

"Play it for us Abbs." Gibbs ordered.

Abby was huddled up in her seat with her eyes closed and head bowed praying that she wouldn't get in trouble. Nodding she found the song on her iPod.

"_She's dyin' in her lab tonight, they'll say it's too late._

_They'll say it's all his fault, leave him out of the grief_

_Well he'll get chewed out and ignored; He'll get teased and harassed._

_He'll watch the process, He'll say goodbye._

_They'll say they hate him, He'll wanna die like her in her lab tonight."_

"Tony you get some rest. Abby come with me." Gibbs said.

"Well first of all no Caf-Pows for a week, secondly from now on I approve every song you play in your lab and if you ever do anything this stupid again you will get your first head slap. Understand?" Gibbs lectured as he drove Abby home.

"Yes sir." Abby replied dejectedly.

"Hey I still love you Abbs but you did something stupid and Tony got hurt he could have died so I have to be mad and make sure you never do it again." Gibbs replied.

"I know and I am sorry." Abby replied.

"I know you are Abbs." Gibbs replied.

"Do you think Tony will forgive me?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course he will. He's Tony he loves you like a little sister that's why he broke into your lab because he has to protect you like a big brother." Gibbs assured as he pulled into Abby's apartment complex.

"I hope you're right." Abby replied.

"I am" Gibbs replied.

"Thanks for the ride!" Abby said.

"No problem Abbs oh and one more thing." Gibbs said as Abby climbed out of his truck.

"What's that?" Abby asked.

"If you ever do anything that stupid again you will get your first head slap." Gibbs replied slyly.

**FIN**

**A/N: So what'd you think? Sorry if I got anything wrong about the geography of Abby's lab ie if the stairs lead straight into the lab not just to a hallway like the elevator. I know from DogTags that she can lock her lab. Please review.**


	2. Abby's POV

Abby danced around her lab. She knew she should get ready to go soon. Since Tony was giving her a ride a home that night. She was just so into the new music she had on her iPod. It was from one of her friends from college's band "Torture Raid". She was dying to hear the last song on the track "Dyin In Her Lab Tonight". Because it was written about when she was stuck in that crazy robot car and McGee didn't hear her screaming for help. So Gibbs had to come to her rescue. McGee had felt terrible and one night when they were both slightly drunk during the teams temporary separation. After Jenny died they had been talking about stuff they felt guilty for. After her left she had written down what he said and NJ had found it and asked to make it into a song. Now they had finally released it. She squealed in excitement when she heard the siren screaming on her iPod. It was really the NCIS toxic substance siren. She and NJ had tripped it late one night when nobody was around.

Little did she know one song would cause so much trouble that night? She was dancing around to her song when suddenly she heard a loud crash and the sound of glass breaking. Followed by a scream and a thud. She ran over to the front of her lab and saw Tony lying on the floor. His eyes were shut and he was covered with glass and blood from the cuts. The thing that scared her most though was the redness in his face. Yeah his face was always a little red but this was almost like sunburn. The fact that he was holding his chest and rapidly bleeding caused her to panic. Jumping into action she grabbed a blanket from one of the drawers, wrapped him up in it and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"MY FRIEND I THINK HE HAD A HEART ATTACK AND HE…!"

"Mam I'm going to need you to slow down."

"I think my friend had heart attack he's unconscious on my floor, holding his chest, and he's not responding to me."

"OK just give me your address and an ambulance will be there as soon as possible."

"NCIS HQ"

Abby hung up the phone and sat beside Tony she stroked his hair and tried to remain calm. When the ambulance arrived the medics looked him over.

"Well he has lacerations to the face, arms, legs, and torso." One medic said.

"I don't think this is a heart attack I think it's just a panic attack." The other replied.

"Will he be OK?" Abby asked.

"Should be." The first medic replied.

The paramedics loaded Tony into the ambulance. Abby climbed in after them and they sped off. Abby made sure they went to Bethesda just in case Tony needed Dr. Pitt's assistance. They arrived at the hospital and Tony was rushed back for tests. Abby sat and waited until one of the doctors came out.

"Family of Agent DiNozzo?" The doctor called.

"Yeah that's me." Abby replied.

"Well it was a severe panic attack." The doctor explained.

"So he's going to be OK?" Abby asked.

"Yes we just want to keep him overnight." The doctor explained.

"I have known Tony for almost twelve years and he has never had a panic attack. Why did he have one now?" Abby asked.

"He said something about hearing a toxic substance siren and someone named Abby was in danger." The doctor explained.

"NO! That' all my fault!" Abby cried.

"You are Abby?" The doctor asked.

"Yes" Abby replied.

'You were exposed to a toxic substance? You need to be checked out!" The doctor cried.

"No I was just listening to a song that had the siren." Abby explained.

"Excuse me?" The doctor asked.

"Here" Abby replied handing him her iPod and ear-buds and selecting "Dyin In Her Lab Tonight".

"Oh well this must be the cause." The doctor replied.

"NO!" Abby cried running out.

When she finally calmed down she ran into Tony's room apologizing. She looked around and saw Gibbs talking to him. Gibbs had not been happy when he heard what happened. When he drove her home he told her she didn't get Caf-Pow and that he had to approve all her music. She knew he was only mad because he had almost lost Tony because she had done something stupid. It wasn't even his anger that had hurt her it was the fact that Tony had been hurt because of her. Later that night she was reading a book on her couch when she heard her phone ring.

"Oh good Abby you're up."

"Tony?"

"Yeah hey Boss told me how you saved my life."

"I just called 911 and kept you warm."

"Yeah well if you hadn't I could have had a real heart attack."

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't have had a panic attack."

"Abbs when I heard that siren I wasn't thinking about me. I was thinking of you."

"See I hurt you!"

"No Abbs I don't care about that all I care about is that you are safe. I can't imagine not seeing you ever again. I'd die you are my baby sister Hey one more thing when I get back to work in a couple days I may just sneak you a Caf-Pow."

"Thanks Tony."

"No problem Abbs."

**END**

**A/N: Now it is done for good. Thanks for reading and please review. **


End file.
